


Stolen

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Clint Barton - Fandom, Loki - Fandom
Genre: Even I'm confused, F/M, I'm really branching out here, Idk where I'm going with this tbh, but not AU either, but not the first chapter, definitely not canon, here be smut, like not at all canon, not even a little bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint suits up for one last mission, but this one may be the most devastating of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest here, I have no fucking clue what this is or where it's going. If you like it, lemme know in the comments, or don't. It's up to you really. All comments are appreciated! Thank you for reading! :3

“Baby, this is the last time, I swear,” Clint promised as he suited up.

“No, it isn’t. Clint, you’re a hero. This is your job, and you can’t just stay home, because I want to have my boyfriend safe,” I said as I handed him his quiver. “I want you home safe with me, but the world needs you more.”

“Yeah, but I’m getting too old for this,” Clint said as he adjusted his quiver over his shoulder.

“Considering Stark’s age, you’re a spring chicken,” I remarked, and as he giggled, Clint pulled me against his chest and pressed his lips to mine. What started as a quick peck morphed into a heated makeout. Our hands roamed each other’s bodies, and I felt the pang of fear in my chest I always felt when I thought of him not coming home. A sense of finality washed over me and I broke the kiss in favor of hugging him close. “You can’t promise this is the last time or even that you’ll make it, but Clint Barton, you better damn well promise me that you’ll do everything possible to come back to me.”

“I promise, baby. I’ll do everything I can to come back to you,” he said, and I ran my fingers through his hair one last time before leaning back and looking into his eyes.

“If you die, Clint Barton, I’ll kill you,” I warned and we both smiled sadly.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” I replied as I led him to the door. “Now get out there and kick Loki’s Asgardian ass.”

\---

Clint had been gone for four hours when I heard the door open and close quietly. I picked up the pistol next to me and disengaged the safety. Clint always called before he left for home, and he hadn’t called.

I heard slow, heavy footsteps, and I hid quietly in the corner of the room in the shadows.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are, Miss (y/l/n),” the cold voice made my blood curdle. I aimed the gun at the doorway, hearing the man coming closer. I knew that voice. It was the man who’d invaded Clint’s brain and tried to remake him.

The man entered the room, and my heart nearly stopped when my fear was confirmed.

Loki was in our home.

I didn’t hesitate. Aiming for his head, I squeezed off three shots rapid-fire. The bullets bounced off his sharp cheekbones like they had struck bulletproof glass, and the Asgardian turned his head to reveal a splintered smile.

“There you are. I thought I’d have to resort to more drastic measures to find you,” Loki said as I fired again, at his eye this time. An invisible force field deflected the bullet, and I felt my heart jump into my throat. “Let’s not be hasty now, little one. I would hate to bring you back to your boyfriend in pieces.”

“What have you done with him?” I growled, very aware that our underground tunnel system started below me. I stepped on the silent alert button, which unlocked the trapdoor and alerted S.H.I.E.L.D. to the emergency, and acted like I’d done nothing.

“Didn’t you hear? He died trying to stop me from reaching you,” Loki said in a mock sad voice as he snapped his fingers. I saw a facsimile of Clint lying on the ground in a pool of his blood. I felt my lunch churning in my stomach as my hands started shaking. “The mind does rebel at the death of a loved one, doesn’t it? But aren’t you happy that I didn’t mangle his pretty face?”

My resolve broke and I saw red as I fired the last two bullets as a distraction, threw the empty gun at him and flipping the chair in front of me to block my exit through the trapdoor. I ran faster than I’d ever run through the tunnel system, hearing the trapdoor splinter behind me as Loki destroyed it. I went through several different turns, trying to lose myself in the maze I knew well, so that Loki wouldn’t find me. An explosion rocked the ground, sending down a cascade of dust. _East_ , I thought. _He went east and I went west._ I ran faster trying to remain as silent as possible. When I reached the end where it came out on the hillside two miles away, I scrambled out and barricaded the exit with the biggest boulder I could move.

Clint had hidden a small one-person plane not too far from this exit, and that was where I ran to now. Loki had to have lied to me. Clint couldn’t be dead. I placed my hand on the trunk of a tree and a light illuminated my palm as the scanner booted up. A moment later, the trees began sliding across the ground as the earth parted to make way for the plane rising up from its storage cavern. Clint had entered his data as well as my own so that we both could use the craft for an escape if necessary. The forest rumbled, and I knew I had only moments before Loki would catch up to me.

I threw open the door to the plane and started it immediately, take off checklist be damned. As soon as the craft lifted off the ground, I engaged the cloaking device. The plane carried me safely away on autopilot, and I looked out of the clear cockpit to see Loki was watching me leave, smiling and making no attempt to follow. Somehow that frightened me more than if he had made an attempt to catch up.

\---

After a couple of hours, I reached the remote cabin Clint and I used as an emergency rendezvous. There was a cloak over this whole area, so even S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn’t aware of it. I slipped out of the plane and into the cabin.

“Clint?” I called out hoping to hear his voice on the off chance that he’d made it here, but receiving only silence in return. My footsteps seemingly resounded through the house as I went to the bunker in the basement. The bunker was where Clint had stored the emergency radio that operated only on a frequency that was completely secured. I sat in the chair and put on the old-style headset. Turning on the microphone and the radio, I tapped the mic’s surface to make sure it was working.

“C-Clint?” My voice came out shaky, and I cleared my throat. “Agent Barton, come in. Do you copy?”

Only radio static answered me.

“Agent Barton, do you copy?” I tried again, but the result was the same. Had Loki told me the truth? “Agent Barton, do you—“

“Rogers, here,” a deeper voice replied, and I quickly answered.

“Captain Rogers? What are you doing on this channel?”

“Barton is with medics, and they won’t allow him his technology. He asked e to man it for him for the time being. Who is this, out of curiosity?”

“I’m Barton’s girlfriend, Captain Rogers. Loki paid me a visit. Tell Clint I’m safe at rendezvous point delta,” I said.

“Sure thing, ma’am. I’ll tell him now. Are you alright? Loki didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“I’m fine. I got away from him,” I answered feeling sick when I remembered his disturbed smile. “Our house is a bit worse for wear, though. Oh, and Captain? Please remind Agent Barton that what I said this morning still stands.”

“Yes, ma’am. Stay safe.”

“I will, thanks Cap.”

I signed off and went to find the gun Clint kept here for protection.

“Hello again, kitten,” a voice called from behind me, and I spun on my heel to see Loki there. How had he found me? “No guns this time? How unfortunate for you. Although, I must admit, it was your own fault.”

“What was?” I asked as I backed up toward the desk with the radio, hoping to keep him talking.

“His death. Your beloved Hawk. Now that he’s gone, who will you turn to?” Loki asked as he matched my step back with a step forward. I acted like I was bracing myself on the desk and flipped the microphone’s power switch carefully, saying a silent prayer that the Captain was still nearby.

“I’ll turn to the Avengers. They’ve defeated you before and they can do it again,” I said speaking clearly and projecting a more confident aura than I felt. “And you? Who will you turn to when you’ve been beaten again? Your brother? Your father? Your dead mother? They’ve all abandoned you. The man who saved your life as a child and raised you has even given up on you.”

I knew I shouldn’t be antagonizing him, but he thought I believed him when he’d said that Clint was dead. I was trying to play my role and save my life.

“And you? Where are your Avengers now? Oh, that’s right. They’ve left you to die!” Loki shouted as he stepped closer. “How do you think they’ll feel when they come back to find your ragged corpse broken on the floor?” Loki snarled. “They will feel indifferent! You are nothing!”

“And you are a monster!” I screamed. His skin rippled and turned a bright shade of blue. The temperature of the room dropped drastically, and Loki’s eyes turned red. His upper lip curled and he stared daggers at me.

“Nobody has managed to break my glamour until you. How long have you possessed magic?”

“I don’t,” I answered truthfully, but he shook his head.

“You have magic whether you know it or not,” Loki stated.

“Prove it,” I said feeling foolish afterward for tempting fate like that. Loki smiled devilishly and slammed me against the desk, pressing his ice-cold lips to mine in a completely abrupt, uncalled-for kiss. When we separated, Loki stayed only a hair’s breadth from me.

“I can taste it in your lips,” he whispered. He cupped my cheek and stared at my lips. “So fragile…I want to break you…”

As he trailed off, I smashed the microphone against the side of Loki’s head. He grunted and stumbled backward, and the wound I’d opened healed before my eyes. I sprinted toward the now open doorway and managed to make it to the front door before a rough hand grabbed me by the shoulder and pushed my back against the front door. Thunder rumbled loudly outside, but I paid no mind.

“Did you really think a Midgardian could beat me?” Loki snarled as he began squeezing my throat.

“No, but four Midgardians and an Asgardian might,” I heard an angry male voice state from behind Loki. He didn’t lessen the pressure on my neck, but he did turn his head. Behind him stood Thor, Captain America with his shield, Black Widow in her catsuit, and—low and behold—Clint with a nocked arrow in his bow. Tony was the one who’d spoken, and now he backed off a bit to let Clint step forward.

“Release her. Now,” Clint ordered, and just as my vision started going dark around the edges, Loki let go of my throat, but he kept me pinned to the door. I gasped as my lungs greedily sucked in oxygen. “You okay, honey?”

“I’m fine,” I croaked out, and Clint ground his teeth together.

“You’re on borrowed time, Barton,” Loki said quietly as he stared at my lips. “I could kill her with a single thought, and still you point an arrow at me.”

Clint’s aim never faltered, but I saw several emotions flicker over his facial features.

“Such a beautiful little dove you’ve caged in your life of chaos and destruction…” Loki said trailing off as his free hand came up and caressed my cheek. Why was he being so gentle? “Don’t fret, little dove…You’re free now.”

“Let her go, Reindeer Games,” Tony warned, but Loki gave me one of his poisonous smiles.

“Brother—“

“Loki—“

The Captain and Thor spoke at the same time, and without another word, the world lit up as Loki transported us away. I felt Clint’s arrow pass through both of us as if we were ghosts, and his angered roar echoed in my ears before it was abruptly silenced.

I was alone with Loki, and I had no idea where we were.

“Oh, little dove, we’re going to have such fun together,” he crooned, and I felt my brain flood with fear.

Not only was I alone with Loki. Loki had gone mad.


	2. Chapter 2

I remained relatively silent as Loki led me down a dark, dank hallway, trying to keep him from doing anything hateful toward me. His grip on my hand was strong, so there was no way I could overpower him. I just hoped that either he would let his guard slip or Clint would find me.

He hadn’t said a word since we arrived, and it was beginning to unnerve me. Loki stopped outside tall, black door and opened it, pulling me inside and shutting it behind us. What was he planning? Loki waved his hand and in a flourish, and a line of green sparks shimmered to life. A golden scepter appeared where the sparks had been, and Loki held it with the grip of a well-practiced tennis player.

“Do you know what this is for?” He asked in a quiet, deadly voice. _No, and I don’t want to_ , I thought to myself. Loki glided the sharp, pointed tip across my cheekbone and down my jaw line. “This, my little pet is to make disobedient harlots into loyal servants. Wouldn’t it be sad if it got into the wrong hands? Oh, wait…”

Loki smirked. He knew damn well that he wasn’t the right person to have that scepter. The gem near the top was glowing an odd shade of blue. Oh fuck. Was that what Clint had been controlled with the last time Loki came to earth? Loki took a step toward me and I countered with one back. We kept at this little dance till my back hit the wall and Loki crowded my into a corner.

“I’m sure Clint will miss you dearly, little one, but only until you drive a knife through his heart,” he murmured into my ear with an evil chuckle. He pressed the scepter’s tip to the center of my chest, and I could feel my will being shoved down onto some prison in the back of my brain. _Clint! Clint!_ My mind was screaming and begging for something to change this outcome. My self-determination and independence were banging on the bars of the cell he’d put me into in my brain, and suddenly, they went mute. My conscious thoughts transformed from Clint to Loki, and I couldn’t change them back. I went limp against the wall and Loki pulled me into his arms. “Shhh, it’s alright. I’m sorry I had to do that, but it would have been so much more difficult if you were still fighting me.”

I couldn’t control my mouth, but words came out anyway.

“There’s no need to apologize, my King. I live to serve you,” I said as I reached up to cup his cheek. Seeing that all hints of resistance were gone, Loki gave me one of his smiles—all teeth and danger—and leaned down to kiss me.

\---

“If Loki kills her, he will have to answer to me,” Thor said and Clint whirled to face him.

“Not helping, big guy. Not helping at all. Could you maybe think about asking your all-seeing buddy where Loki took her?” Clint asked as he paced back and forth in Avengers Tower.

Clint slammed his fist against the wall with a roar.

“Damnit, Tony! Fucking damnit! An hour might be too late! He could have killed her by then!” Clint shouted and all the Avengers turned to look at him. Clint collapsed into a chair and put his head in his hands. His voice lowered to a whisper. “I’m sorry.”

“No. Barton, it is my job to apologize. Loki is my brother and I am responsible for his conduct, both as his brother and as one of his people. I promise you, I will help you do whatever it takes to get your woman back,” Thor said as he walked over and knelt before Clint. “I offer you my service in whatever capacity I can be of most help.”

Clint gave a small smile and sighed.

“Thank you, Thor. I accept your help. Now, could you go ask Hiemdal for help finding Loki?” Clint asked, and Thor stood.

“With pleasure. I will be as swift as the wind,” Thor said as he walked out onto the balcony. He was surrounded by rainbow light and he disappeared.

Tony flicked the holo screens to the side and walked over to sit beside Clint.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so flippant about it. I’d be the same way if my girl was involved. Loki’s a scary dude, you know that better than most. I want to help you get rid of him once and for all. For now, though, your girl comes first. She’s your everything, or at least so you’ve told me, and I want to get her home,” Tony said as he put his hand on Clint’s shoulder. “She’s going to be alright, Legolas.”

“Thanks, Tin Can,” Clint said as he smacked Tony’s thigh and stood, walking out of the room. He hated not knowing what to do. He felt helpless, and he hated having to wait.

“She’ll be glad to see you, Clint,” Steve said from behind him. “She’s stronger than you think. You should have heard how she fought when she was on the radio with me. She’ll be fine until we come for her. I know it. I’ll bet she’s fighting Loki right now, trying to get back.”

\---

“Stay very still. Can you do that for me?” Loki asked, and I answered in the affirmative. He smiled and walked a slow circle around me. “Very good. Now get on your knees.”

I could feel whatever shards that were left of my self-respect screaming out for me to stay standing.

“To whom does your loyalty belong?” Loki asked, and before I could answer, my lips moved for me.

“To you, my King,” I said, even though the back of my mind was screaming that _no, I belong to Clint._ Loki stroked my hair slowly and laughed.

“Looks like all the fight’s gone out of you, my little spitfire,” he crooned.


End file.
